Storm shelters that protect people and property from exposure to violent weather phenomena, sometimes called saferooms, have been built using a number of construction methods and materials. Unfortunately, these saferooms suffer from a number of problems. For example, underground saferooms constructed with concrete, fiberglass, metal, or a combination of materials, have good structural integrity but are prone to flooding, gas infiltration from gas line breaks and may be buried by debris. Conversely, above ground saferooms constructed with concrete block, welded or bolted steel sheets or other materials are less prone to these problems but they lack the structural integrity of underground saferooms and may have their walls and/or roof deform or collapse during severe weather or the like. Additionally, the construction time and cost often make such above ground and underground saferooms prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, there is a strong need for inexpensive saferooms that have good structural integrity and are less prone to flooding, gas infiltration or being buried by debris.